Can't Take Her Away
by Salmalin'sdaughter
Summary: Starfire is out on the roof one night, and spots an ominous black star in the sky. She suddenly is swept away. The Teen Titans set out a quest to find their lost friend in the dark galaxy, Robin the most worried of them all. RobinStar BBRae
1. Black Star

Slave

Starfire hovered in mid air on her back. She didn't know what to do today. She decided on doing whatever her friends were doing.

"Cyborg, can I help you?" she asked Cyborg. He was fixing the T-car from its last expedition in the garage.

"No, Star!" he yelled over the drill, "Last time you messed up the engine by hammering in the screwdriver, remember?"

"Oh, yes," she said, recalling the bent and torn T-car and Cyborg's screaming.

She drifted out of the garage up the stairs. To her delight she spotted Robin.

"Robin? Where are you going?" Starfire asked the Boy Wonder.

He stopped, and looked around, "Training."

"Must you train?"

"Yes, Starfire, I am a hero. I need to stay in shape."

"Oh, alright then," she turned and hovered away. She couldn't train with him. He had once gotten so angry at her imperfections he- well, it had not been pleasant. She had forgiven him, because that was a long time ago, but no, she could not go to help him.

Robin looked back at her. Why did she never want to train with him? He'd only gotten angry once, and she'd almost missed the target and hit him instead. She always trained on the roof or the by the sea with Raven who moved rocks. Shrugging, he walked away.

Tentatively, Starfire knocked on Raven's door.

Raven opened the door to reveal half of her face. She asked in her monotone, "What?"

"Do you wish to-?"

"No."

"But-."

"I need to meditate Starfire. Alone."

She shut the door in Starfire's face. Sighing, Starfire went to find Beastboy.

He was still asleep since he hadn't slept all last night on their expedition with Magic Mumbo. But in her opinion he'd slept too long since seven in the morning to seven o'clock in the evening. She couldn't seem to wake him up no matter how loud she yelled.

As she floated from the room she decided she just as well float up amongst the clouds and see the stars come out in the absence of the sun.

She floated through her sunroof that Robin had had built into her room. She remembered why too.

It had been cold outside to her standards but for him it must have been deathly cold. She had wanted to see the moon that night, but it had not been there. There were only stars.

"Starfire?" he'd asked in a shivering voice. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I am only starring at the stars."

"Aren't you cold?" he asked as puffs of visible air wafting from his mouth. He was huddled in his coat.

"It is cold, but not terribly so. What are you doing up here?"

"I was checking to make sure everything was in place for the night and the door was open and you weren't in your room."

"Oh, yes," she smiled. I come up here every night to stare at the stars."

"Alone?"

"Yes, why not?"

"But, what if something happened?"

"Like what?"

"If- If someone got you up here. If you were hurt, or captured, or ki-ki-, " his voice had seemed to freeze over.

"Kill me? I would not be hurt by a human. I will be fine. You do not seem fine. You should go inside, Robin."

"You can't st-stay out here."

"I will come with you then."

The next day he and Cyborg had made the sun roof with some kind of super hard glass though it was as clear as if she was outside.

"Now you can watch the stars at night with out being in danger."

"I thank you Robin, but I am not in danger on Earth," she'd said, and hugged him to reassure him. But still, she did as he said.

Smiling, she opened the latch and let herself through. The purple sky was beautiful as it set. She wished she could go and visit each of them, but Robin had said they were only suns that were smaller in the sky. Of course she knew this, but still. She enjoyed the thought until she spotted a black star in the sky. Or was that one of the satellites Robin had told her about? No, it was moving much to fast in the sky. She frowned and blinked. At home black stars had meant that an S. Ship was coming. But they couldn't come to Earth… Could they?


	2. TroqNapping

The black star seemed to grow. It grew larger and larger. If this had been Tameran they would have attacked the ship already.  
"Robin, come in, Robin!" she yelled into her T-com, but all she got back was terrible static. The S. Ship had already knocked out communications. She saw the city black out. Then she must take them out alone.  
She flew out into the night toward the black ship that was now completely shown as not a star but a ship.  
Creating a starbolt, she flung it at the ship. Again and again she repeated the process. Reverting to Tameraean she yelled, "Go Away!"   
"Tameraean, get away from our ship!"  
"You cannot have my friends! Fiends, leave at once!"  
"Make us, you troq!"  
She weaved her way around the ship shooting everything she could touch. When the smoke cleared, to her dismay nothing had changed. Three armed black guards charged. They shot red beams at her, the same color as their eyes. She dodged.  
"We will have you, troq! And the people you wish to save!"  
"NO you will not!" she yelled, and threw more starbolts at them. She missed all of them. Each had lizard-like tails that seemed to make them faster but otherwise they were like her with black skin and red eyes.  
She hit one with an eyebeam. He retreated into the main ship.  
"You will come with us, troq!" one yelled. "And we will come back later for more!"  
"You could not contain the likes of me in that small piece of junk you call a ship!"  
"Insolent troq! When you are on our planet you will have the worst time! I shall make sure of it!"   
"You will not take me!" Starfire yelled and shot at the one who'd spoken.  
"I shall though!" whispered another in her ear. Before she could spin around the one grabbed her.  
"NO!" she screamed into the night and tried to lash out but he set a stun shock threw her, and she fell into a dead faint in the alien's arms. A red rope tied her around the middle and they towed her back through the air.  
"Stupid loud troq," one said in their own language. "But I hear once you break them they're good."  
"I've heard. This one looks a lot like the troq princess Koriand'r."  
"I did hear that the second princess was supposed to be the servant of the Gordanian's King, but this is in the wrong sector entirely."  
"Maybe she got away?"  
"It's been a long time for her to have run away without them catching her."  
"Let's keep her anyways. If this is the princess we'll get more money at the trading. But I doubt she is."  
"We don't interfere enough with the Gordanians to know if they exist anymore," said one.  
"I bet they still do."  
"Who knows?"  
"Let's just get her into the ship before the stun wears off. I hear that they're monsters when they're not contained. Shoot, I came on this expedition so I wouldn't have to interfere with they're type."  
"Me too."  
"Hurry, get the troq inside," said the Commander. "She will take up all the extra space and the extreme containment area. We can only deal with one troq at a time."  
"Yes Commander."  
They moved the lifeless body into the ship to where the Commander had told them to.  
They blasted out of the atmosphere.

Raven woke from her trance with a scream.  
"Raven!" called Beastboy from outside her door. "What's wrong?"


End file.
